New Moon Project
by Reiskocher
Summary: Was, wenn das Glück nicht für ewig anhält? Bedeutet das, das Ende der Welt? Werden wir gemeinsam untergehen? - Ein Yaoipairing Trunks x Goten & andere Weitere.
1. Getting Lost

New Moon Project

New Moon Project.

Kapitel 1 Getting Lost.

Schallendes Gelächter brach über der abendlichen Stille der Cupsle Coorperation herein. Das all monatliche Grillfest der Familie Briefs war schon seit Längerem im Gange und alle erfreuten sich an den spaßbringenden Geschichten aus der Vergangenheit, die man sich bei Laternenschein und dem Duft von brutzelndem Fleisch über den ganzen Tisch hinweg erzählte. Son Goku und das „Automonster", Yamchus und Chichis erstes Aufeinandertreffen, Vegetas rosarotes Hemd. Tatsächlich schienen die Familien der größten Krieger aller Zeiten das nachzuholen, was ihnen in den letzten Jahren entgangen sein musste. Frieden, Spaß und Lebensfreude. Wann könnten sie sonst noch einmal die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packen und alle vollzählig in Bulmas Garten zu sitzen, um sich gegenseitig an ihre jugendlichen Peinlichkeiten zu erinnern? Es war nun schon fast sechs Jahre her, als sich Boo seinem damaligen Herren widersetzte und unter den Erdenbewohnern Angst und Schrecken verbreitete. Sechs Jahre lang hatte Frieden auf der Erde geherrscht und doch war der bittere Nachgeschmack, den Kid Boo hinterlassen hatte, nie verschwunden. Das Böse ruhte immer nur für kurze Zeit, und so waren sowohl Son Goku, als auch seine Freunde immer im Begriff zu trainieren, um stärker zu werden und eine weitere Katastrophe von der Erde abwenden zu können. Bis jetzt hat das Glück ihnen immer zu Seite gestanden, doch was würde passieren, wenn dieser Schutz nicht mehr währte? Würde es das Ende der Welt bedeuten?

„Hier sind noch drei Schweinesteaks fertig! Vegeta?", Kuririn schwenkte breit grinsend ein aufgespießtes, dampfendes Stück Fleisch in der Luft, gefährlich nahe an Vegetas Kopf vorbei. Dieser grunzte abwertend und beobachtete wie der kleine, ehemals glatzköpfige junge Mann mit dem triefenden Schweinefleisch kleine Fettflecken auf Mrs. Briefs Tischdecke hinterließ.

„Ich rate dir mit dem Teil nicht so herumzuwedeln, Kahlbirne, sonst landet dieses Steak in deinem Hintern" Glücklicherweise hatte sich der Prinz antrainiert nur so laut zu reden, dass es die meiste Zeit den Ohren seiner Frau verwehrt blieb, denn von Bulmas allseits bekannten Standpauken hatte er schon nach wenigen Wochen die Nase voll gehabt. Die Einzigen die diese, sehr wohl ernst gemeinte, Drohung mitbekommen hatten waren Son Goku und Kuririn selbst, der verlegen einen Schritt zur Seite machte und sich das Grinsen hastig aus dem Gesicht wischte, um die Schwarzhaarigen nicht noch mehr zu provozieren. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Kahlbirne... Pah!", als wolle er testen, ob ihm seine Haarpracht schon wieder ausgefallen war, tastete er nach seinem Schopf, „Den Spitznamen kannst du dir abschminken"

„Haha, also wenn du das Fleisch nicht willst, Vegeta, ich hab immer noch saumäßigen Kohldampf. Außerdem ist mein Teller schon wieder leer"

Fast schon mitleidig betrachtete Son Goku seinen Teller, ehe er seinen Freunden ein fröhliches Grinsen schenkte. Gerade wollte er den Teller heben, um Kuririn damit zu signalisieren, dass er ihm das Gegrillte ruhig reichen konnte, da schien es sich Vegeta anders überlegt zu haben, riss seinen Teller in die Höhe und hielt ihm dem Grillmeister als Erstes unter die Nase,

„Ich hab's mir überlegt", bemerkte er tonlos, nicht ohne seinem ewigen Rivalen einen flüchtigen Blick zu zuwerfen. Son Goku schnitt enttäuscht eine Fratze und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann nehme ich die nächsten, dass fertig wird"

„Tut mir Leid, Son Goku, aber das waren wohl die letzten" Kuririn machte ein Kopfnicken in Richtung des Berges Müll, der Hauptsächlich aus Verpackungstüten von Tiefkühlgrillgut bestand, neben dem Grill.

„Waaas?! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Und was ist mit meinem leeren Magen?"

Der Saiyajin sprang auf die Beine und betrachtete den leeren Grill mit wahrer Verzweiflung. Von irgendwoher erklang ein Lachen und riss ihn aus seinem aufkeimenden Selbstmitleid.

„Keine Sorge, wenn du Glück hast findet sich in unserer Speisekammer noch was. Wenn man zwei Saiyajins durchfüttern muss, braucht man doch immer noch einen lang anhaltenden Vorrat" Bulma hatte sich erhoben und wuselte um den Tisch herum, um nach der Steaksoße am anderen Ende des Tisches zu greifen. Sie hatte eine Zigarette im Mundwinkel und paffte munter vor sich hin.

Vegeta schien allerdings weniger begeistert von der Idee. Hastig schluckte er das Stück Fleisch herunter, das er gerade am Kauen war, damit er protestieren konnte. „Soll das ein Witz sein?! Soweit kommt's noch, dass sich Kakarott an meinen Vorräten vergreift. Nur über meine Leiche", mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben nickte er, um seinen Beschluss noch besonders zu unterstreichen.

„Deine Vorräte?"

„Natürlich meine Vorräte. Hast du damit ein Problem, Weib?", Was wagte sich seine Erdenfrau in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen? „Von mir bekommt Kakarott jedenfalls keine Extrawurst"

„Hörst du dich reden, Vegeta? Es ist wohl immer noch mein Haus und somit mein Vorrat und meine Sache, ob Son Goku eine Extrawurst bekommt oder nicht. Pah"

Man hörte Vegeta heftig fluchen und er wollte sich gerade erheben, um seiner Frau klar zu machen, dass man so ganz sicher nicht mit dem Prinz der Saiyajin umging, als er mitten in der Bewegung das Weinglas von Dr. Briefs vom Tisch fegte und es auf dem Boden zerschellte.

Verflucht, warum machte er sich eigentlich ständig zum Affen?!

Bulma schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf, zwinkerte dem Rivalen ihres Mannes fröhlich zu und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er ruhig einmal einen Spaziergang in Richtung Vorratskammer machen konnte, soweit er Lust hatte.

Oolong grunzte, „Du hast echt Mut, Bulma, einen Saiyajin freiwillig in einen Raum voll Essen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, du weißt was das bedeutet"

„Sicher, sicher. Aber ich habe heute so ein sonniges Gemüt"

Ihr ausgelassenes Lachen begleitete Son Goku noch bis in das Gebäude hinein.

„Scheiße, das Zeug muss doch hier irgendwo sein"

Tiefkühlpizza, Hähnchen, Gänsebrust, Schweinehaxen, Brötchen und Baguette für das Frühstück, Eiscreme, Torte. Wo, um alles in der Welt, waren diese verflixten Steaks hin?!

Begleitet von seinem gurgelnden Magen kramte der Saiyajin eifrig in der Tiefkühltruhe der Familie Briefs, schien dabei alles um sich herum vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Es fiel ihm noch nicht einmal auf, das sich seine Finger vor Kälte kaum noch bewegen lassen wollten und auch den eisigen Ansätzen seiner Haarspitzen schenkte er wenig Beachtung.

„Son Goku?"

Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um die fremde Stimme in seinem Bewusstsein zu bemerken.

„Son G--"

„Huh? Was gibt's?"

„Was machst du an unserer Kühltruhe?"

„Ich suche Steaks. Oder wenigstens ein paar Grillwürstchen. Bulma sagte, wenn ich Glück habe, findet sich noch etwas", erst jetzt schienen seine angefrorenen Finger zu schmerzen und er zuckte zusammen, als er eine ausweitende Handbewegung machen wollte. „Himmel Herrgott - kalt!"

„Hast du Son Goten gesehen? Er ist vor einer Stunde auf die Toilette verschwunden, aber dort ist er nicht mehr" Trunks schien ehrlich besorgt. Seine sonst so glatte Stirn lag in Falten und er warf einen nervösen Blick aus der Vorratskammer heraus in den Gang.

„Nein, tut mir Leid. Vielleicht hat Pan ihn wieder zu einem Kampf herausgefordert. Oder Bra? Deine Schwester scheint einen ganz schönen Narren an meinem Sohn gefressen zu haben"

Son Goku erhob sich lächelnd, klopfte den imaginären Staub von seinen Knien und schloss die Tiefkühltruhe grummelnd,

„Nichts zu machen. Da ist doch tatsächlich kein einziges Steak mehr für mich übrig"

Trunks rang sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab, als er anschließend – und trotz seines knurrenden Magens - auf ihn zutrat und ihm mit feierlicher Miene auf den Rücken klopfte. „Na dann wollen wir uns doch mal auf die Suche nach dem verlorenen Sohn begeben"

„Großmutter?"

Pan hatte es sich schon länger auf Chichis Schoß bequem gemacht und beobachtete die anderen zufrieden dabei, wie sie sich ausgelassen unterhielten. Sie war mit ihren fünf Jahren schon sehr aufmerksam, was das Verhalten anderer anging und ließ es sich nicht nehmen hier und da mal ein offenes Ohr für die Geschichten ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde offen zu haben. Sicher, sie hätte wohl viel lieber mit Bra, Marron, Trunks und Goten irgendetwas unternommen, doch die hatten sich schon ganz früh nach Beginn des Grillfestes aus dem Staub gemacht und das kleine Mädchen war mit ihren kurzen Beinchen einfach nicht schnell genug hinterher gekommen. Und da auch das Fliegen noch nicht so klappte wie es sollte, hatte sie es schließlich aufgegeben den Älteren folgen zu wollen.

„Was ist denn, mein Schatz?"

„Wo ist denn Großvater?" Pan blickte sich mit großen Augen in der Runde um. Der Platz, auf dem Son Goku vorhin noch gesessen hatte, war nun von Kuririn besetzt, der mit Yamchu in eine eifrige Diskussion verwickelt schien.

„Son Goku meinst du?", erst jetzt schien der älteren Frau das Fehlen ihres Mannes aufzufallen und ließ suchend den Blick umherschweifen, „Ich weiß nicht"

„Er soll mit mir spielen" Die Kleine verzog schmollend eine Fratze und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer schmalen Brust.

„Geh' in doch suchen"

„Nee, dann verlauf' ich mich. Und dann lacht Onkel Goten mich aus"

„So, tut er das?"

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln bildete sich auf den schmalen Lippen der älteren Frau bei dem Gedanken und sie strich ihrer Enkelin unwillkürlich über das Haar, „Nun, dann sag deinem Onkel, wenn er das noch einmal tut, bekommt er Ärger mit Großmutter Chichi"

„Wirklich?" Pan war wohl die Einzige, die ihre Großmutter noch nie in Rage erlebt hatte. Doch aus Erzählungen ihres Vaters wusste sie, mit welcher Impulsivität das vor sich ging und so duckte sich die Fünfjährige schon mal vorsorglich. Trotzdem, mit solchem Beistand hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Aber ja"

„Yeah!" Schon war Pan mit einem eleganten Hüpfer von ihrem 'Thron' herabgestiegen und lief mit kurzen, eiligen Schritten auf das Hauptgebäude der Cupsle Coorperation zu. „Ich sag's ihm!"

„Halt! Pan!" Vom einen auf den anderen Moment klang die Stimme ihrer Großmutter seltsam panisch. Auch das Geräusch der vielen wirren Stimmen, das der Rest der Gruppe verursacht hatte, war verklungen und war einer erdrückenden Stille gewichen. So konnte das Mädchen in ihrer kindlichen Neugierde nicht anders, als sich umzudrehen und zu ihnen zurückzublicken.

„Komm zurück! Sofort!", Chichi war aufgesprungen, ihr Gesicht schien zum zerreißen angespannt. Obwohl es dunkel war, konnte Pan sehen, wie blass sie auf einmal wirkte, während ihr Blick zwischen ihr und einem Punkt am Himmel hin und her schwankte. Auch die Anderen schienen wie gebannt auf etwas zu starren, dass sich ganz klar über ihrem Kopf befand.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Die Erde wurde von etwas erschüttert, dass sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie hörte viele Stimmen, die ihren Namen riefen, ihr Vater war auf die Beine gesprungen und hatte sich vom Boden abgestoßen, raste nun auf sie zu, das Gesicht ganz angespannt vor Sorge.

Ihr Blick wandte sich gen Himmel – Sie wollte sehen, wovor die Anderen auf einmal so große Angst hatten. Doch, bevor sie den riesigen Feuerball näher betrachten konnte, der mit rasender Geschwindigkeit direkt auf die Cuple Coorperation niederging, wurde ihr kleiner, schmaler Körper gepackt und mit festem Griff in starke Arme gezogen.  
Doch es war nicht ihr Vater, der sie da gerade vom Eingang des Gebäudes wegbrachte, bevor das monströse Etwas auf der Erde aufschlagen konnte. Sie hatte jedoch keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schon im selben Augenblick gab es eine solch gigantische Explosion, dass sie für einen Moment nicht wusste wo oben und wo unten war.

Sie wurden durch die Luft gewirbelt, das kaum zu beschreibende Geräusch der Kollision schien ihr das Trommelfell wegfetzen zu wollen.  
Schmerz überall, Schreie, kaum vernehmbar unter dem gewaltigen Klang der Explosion und auf einmal ging sie zu Boden, ebenso wie die Person, die sie plötzlich ganz klar als Piccolo erkannte. Ein Laut der Angst entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

Dann war es plötzlich Still.

Ihr Gehör blieb taub.

Die Stille der Dunkelheit umfing sie.


	2. Confusing Times

Kapitel 2 Confusing Times

Kapitel 2 Confusing Times.

Ein Körper regte sich in den Trümmern des eingestürzten Hauses. Er befreite sich von einer Scholle eingefallener Decke und sprang zur Seite, als ein weiterer Deckenbalken versuchte, ihn unter sich zu begraben.

Trunks hustete. Die goldene Aura, die sich wie einen schützenden Mantel um ihn gelegt hatte, flimmerte in der staubigen Luft, körnige, grobschlächtige Klumpen bedeckten seine Kleidung. Seine türkisfarbenen Augen huschten flüchtig über die Umgebung hinweg und er realisierte nur schmerzlich, was ihnen begegnete.

Die Cupsle Coorperation war komplett zerstört.

Dort, wo noch vor wenigen Augenblicken der hintere Trakt des Gebäudes gethront hatte, - das Labor seiner Mutter, direkt neben dem Gravitationsraum seines Vaters - klaffte nun ein einziger, riesiger Krater, der selbst die Grenzen ihres Grundstücks überschritt und einen Teil der Stadt komplett in Stücke gerissen hatte. Der Rest seines ehemals geräumigen Zuhauses war zu einem riesigen Haufen aus Schutt und Geröll einfach in sich zusammengefallen.

Irgendwo neben sich hörte er jemanden leise Fluchen, ehe sich unter einem Teil stählernen Gebälks Son Goku ins Freie kämpfte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", es war nur eine routinierte Frage – eine Frage, die er sich angewöhnt hatte, als er vor Jahren das erste Mal mit Son Goten „kämpfen" gespielt hatte. Der Jüngere hatte damals einfach nicht sehr viel ausgehalten, ohne gleich in Tränen auszubrechen.

Nicht, dass Trunks sonderlich besorgt um Son Gokus Wohlergehen gewesen wäre, immerhin hatte dieser schon sehr viel mehr überstanden, als eine solche Explosion.

Der Schwarzhaarige hustete sich den Staub aus der Lunge und kämpfte sich unbeholfen auf die Beine. Auch um ihn tanzte die leuchtend gelbe Aura eines Supersaiyajins, als wäre er in einer goldenen Kuppel gefangen.

„Jah, aber was zur Hölle war das denn?"

„Ich weiß nicht"

Fast gleichzeitig stießen sich die beiden vom Boden ab und rasten in die Höhe, um einen besseren Überblick zu erlangen. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass die Ursache der gigantischen Kollision nicht von Ungefähr kam.

Die ganze Sache schien alles andere als trivial zu sein.

„Scheiße, was ist das denn für ein Teil?"

Langsam verzog sich auch die letzte Rauchwolke, die von der Hitze des „Feuerballs" übrig geblieben war, und gab den Blick frei auf ein Raumschiff, dessen Erfinder sicher alles andere als ein Stümper gewesen war. Nein, dieses Schiff war ein einziges, in sich geschlossenes, Meisterwerk, sowohl in seiner Struktur, als auch in seiner Ausführung.

Und Trunks glaubte von sich mehr als genug von Maschinenbau zu verstehen, um dies sagen zu können.

Die äußerste Schicht bestand aus einer einzigen, übergreifenden Solarzelle, wohl konstruiert um jegliche Energien aufzusaugen, die von den Strahlungen der verschiedenen Planeten erhalten bleiben konnten. Die Oberfläche der Solarzelle war geriffelt, damit dass einfallende Licht nicht in andere Richtungen reflektiert werden konnte, Luft oder andere elementare Zusammenstellungen konnten von einer Seite problemlos an ihr vorüberziehen, was von hohen Geschwindigkeiten zeugte. Sollte der Winde allerdings von einer anderen Seite her wehen, so wurden solche Strömungen von der schuppenartigen Verformung einfach abgelenkt. Die bremsende Wirkung sollte das Landen einfach gestalten.

Zählte man all diese Dinge zusammen, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass dieses Gerät nicht nur für einen Flug im Weltall vorgesehen war, da dort so etwas wie Luftwiederstand nicht existierte. Es musste also für etwas anderes geschaffen worden sein.

„Ein Raumschiff.", bemerkte Trunks und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das soll ein Raumschiff sein? Tut mir Leid, aber das sieht eher aus wie ein überdimensionaler Klodeckel. Wofür ist das gut?"

„Das ist kein gewöhnliches Raumschiff. Ich seh' mir das mal näher an."

Bevor Son Goku protestieren konnte, war Trunks auch schon verschwunden. Gerade wollte er dem Sohn seines Rivalen folgen, als ein fremdes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem seltsamen Raumschiff ablenkte.

Wirklich, sehr beeindruckend. Seine staubigen Finger glitten über die raue Oberfläche des Objektes hinweg, tasteten nach jeder Unregelmäßigkeit. Er war auf dem Dach der flachen Kuppel gelandet und suchte das Innere im Geiste nach Energiequellen ab.

Nichts. Wie ausgestorben. Trunks Augenbrauen schoben sich misstrauisch zusammen.

Aus welchem Grund es wohl abgestürzt war?

Eine einfache Bewegung genügte, sein Körper segelte durch die Lüfte und er landete mit einer eleganten Drehung auf dem Erdboden unterhalb. Sollten die Insassen ihre Auren allerdings unterdrücken, würde er auf Nummer sicher gehen müssen. In seiner rechten Hand bildete sich eine kleine, und dennoch vor Energie strotzende, Ki-Kugel, deren grünliche Aura im Licht der Sonne leicht zu flimmern begann. Kaum eine weitere Sekunde überlegte er, bevor er warf. Der Energieball huschte durch die Luft und verpuffte an der Außenwand, wie ein Tropfen auf heißem Stein. Verflucht, das hätte er sich auch denken können!

„Ich Idiot."

„Einsicht ist der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zur Besserung", eine Stimme hinderte ihn daran seine intelligenzbestialischen Gedankengänge fortzuführen und ließ ihn erschrocken herumfahren. Als er jedoch das vertraute Gesicht erkannte, lockerten sich seine angespannten Muskeln fast augenblicklich und ein hauchdünnes Lächeln wanderte über seine Lippen.

„Naja, zumindest hast du mir das immer vorgehalten, alter Klugscheißer", Son Goten verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und schwebte zeitlupenartig zu seinem besten Freund herunter, ehe er mit einem sanften „Patt" auf dem Boden aufkam. Das fröhliche Grinsen des Saiyajins hatte in all den Jahren nichts von seiner Naivität verloren und war noch immer genauso gewinnend, wie das seines Vaters. Manchmal verfluchte Trunks diese Gabe,mit der er es schaffte, all seinen Kummer mit einem einzigen Zucken des Mundwinkels fortzuschaffen. Man fühlte sich nach einiger Zeit gewissermaßen „manipuliert".

Dennoch schien er es diesmal geradezu zu begrüßen, dass Son Goten ihm die Anspannung nahm und erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd. Nicht ohne noch im selben Atemzug die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zu ziehen und seinen Gegenüber kritisch zu mustern.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Alles in Ordnung?"

Ehrlich überrascht blickte der Schwarzhaarige an sich herab, bemerkte erst jetzt sein zerfetztes Hemd und die hässlichen Schrammen auf seiner Haut. „Ein Hochhaus ist eingestürzt" Seine Schultern zuckten, als wollten sie es als unwichtig abschieben, „Die Menschen konnte ich retten, aber dieses verflixte Gemäuer musste ja ausgerechnet über mir zusammenklappen"

Trunks stieß ein kurzes, helles Lachen aus. „Und so was will ein Saiyajin sein? Du siehst aus als wärst du meinem Vater im Dunkeln begegnet" Und wirklich, Son Goten sah nicht aus. Sein Körper war übersäht mit Blutergüssen, die eine vollständige Farbpalette zwischen dunkelblau und knallig rot aufwiesen. Eine riesige Platzwunde zierte seinen Dickschädel, hatte dabei die Frisur, die sonst der seines Vaters so ähnlich war, vollkommen zerzaust. An manchen Stellen war der Trainigsanzug in lange Streifen zerrissen worden, darunter kam das dunkelblaue Shirt zum Vorschein. Und Trunks konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie es unterhalb aussah. Unwillkürlich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe.

Nein, dass sah ganz und gar nicht nach einem Rettungsversuch aus.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du weißt, wie jemand aussieht, der deinem Vater im Dunkeln begegnet ist" Erwiderte Der Schwarzhaarige und verschränkte die Arme vor der geschundenen Brust.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" Die Stimme des Saiyajinprinzen klang plötzlich ganz und gar nicht mehr gelassen.

„Was soll denn das Gekeife von jetzt auf gleich? Das habe ich dir doch gerade gesagt. Ich war mit Pares in der Stadt, als es auf einmal eine Erschütterung gab. Das Hochha--" Er wurde unterbrochen.

Eine Detonation riss ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg, ließ ihn ein Stück weit in Richtung des tiefsten Punktes der Grube rutschen. Mit einer geschickten Windung seines Körpers stand er wieder auf den Füßen und blickte sich suchend nach dem Urheber des Anschlags um.

Als der Rauch langsam verflog, stellte sich die klare Sicht wieder ein, die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen erhaschten einen Blick auf Vegeta, dessen bis eben ausgestreckter Arm nun langsam erschlaffte und zurück an die Seite seines Körpers sank. Sie blickten sich an, herausfordernd.

Ein kurzes Fegerfeuer stummer Herausforderungen entbrannte, tanzte zwischen den beiden Saiyajins in der Luft, ehe Son Goten die Verbindung ihres Blickes löste und sich gespielt perfektionistisch des Schmutz von der Hose klopfte. Tatsächlich hing für einen Moment ein Wölkchen Staub in der Luft.

Dann endlich erklang Vegetas Stimme, scharf genug die schweigende Atmosphäre in Stücke zu reißen.

„Verschwinde, Trunks. Das ist mein Kampf", flüchtig zupfte „Mr. Klein-aber-Oho!" an den Fingerspitzen seiner weißen, ledernen Handschuhe, den Blick unausweichlich auf seinen Gegner gerichtet. Er hatte nicht vor zu verlieren. Und was auch immer mit dem Sohn seines Rivalen vor sich gegangen war, er war nicht mehr der Selbe. Im nächsten Moment knackten die Gelenkkapseln seiner Finger und lockerten dabei Muskeln und Verspannungen.

Trunks rührte sich nicht.

Zum Teufel, war er im falschen Film?! Oder hatte er irgendetwas verpasst?

„Was geht hier vor, Vater?" Sein Blick huschte von seinem besten Freund zu Vegeta und umgekehrt, versuchte er mit dem Geiste seines Genies zu erfassen, was genau sich in dieser Sekunde vor seiner Nase abspielte.

„Ich sagte: VERPISS DICH!"

Dem Violettfarbigen entwich ein Aufschrei, als auch er nun Mühe hatte den Detonationen seines Vaters auszuweichen und einen ungalanten Flickflack hinlegte, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Was war bloß in sie gefahren?

Ein Zischen und einen Lidschlag später, tauchte Trunks hinter seinem Vater auf, seinen rechten Arm fest gepackt. Es würde nicht viel helfen, sein Vater war zu stolz und zu dickköpfig den Bitten Anderer stattzugeben – und auch bei seinem Sohn würde er es da sicher nicht anders halten. Doch Trunks musste irgendwie verhindern, dass die beiden im nächsten Moment aufeinander losgingen wie aufgeputschte Kampfhunde.

„Lass es, Vater. Warum willst du kämpfen? Wir sollten uns lieber um das Raumschi--" Ein harter Schlag traf seine Wange und er spürte wir sein Körper durch den Schwung zurückgeworfen wurden. Er verlor die Kontrolle über sein Fluidum, die Anziehungskraft der Erde riss ihn hinab. Auch seine Reaktion war zu langsam, der Flug konnte nicht mehr abgefangen werden und er prallte gegen das massive Äußere des fremdartigen Raumschiffs. Es gab nicht nach, wie Stein oder Stahl es getan hätte, nein. Dieses Material war um Einiges massiver, als alles, was der Jugendliche bis jetzt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ein hässliches Krachen mehrerer brechender Knochen, gefolgt von Trunks verzerrten Aufschrei zeriss die Stille.

„Danke, dass du mir einen Teil der Arbeit abnehmen willst, Vegeta. „Vater schlägt Sohn ohnmächtig", herrje, das nenne ich eine glücklich Familie"

Vegetas Sohn rutschte und schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf. Sein Blick streifte Son Goten, der wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, noch immer an der selben Stelle verweilte. Was war mit ihm? Was war mit seinem Gesicht?

Es war zu einer hässlichen Grimasse verzogen, schmale Schlitze deuteten an, wo noch vor kurzem große, runde Kulleraugen geglänzt hatten, ersetzt durch das Funkeln der pechschwarzen Iriden, bedrohlich und angsteinflößend. Sein Lippen zierte ein zu breites Grinsen und das Haar hing in matten Fransen von seinem Kopf herab. Der Schatten tiefsten Hasses verdunkelte das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und ließen Trunks erschrocken aufkeuchen.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, war jedoch gezwungen die Zähne zusammen zu beißen, als der Schmerz, der seine Glieder durchfuhr und sich zunehmend in seinem Rückrad bündelte, nun auch begann seinen Geist zu betäuben. Mit Mühen verkniff er sich einen wimmernden Laut, sein Körper jedoch erbebte vor Schmerz.

„Elender Drecksack!" Die Stimme seines Vaters war ein tiefes Knurren. Ein Knall, die Erde bebte.

Sein Geist sackte weg.


	3. In Captivity

Kapitel 3 In Captivity

Kapitel 3 In Captivity.

"Hey. Wach auf"

Eine fremde Stimme erreichte sein Bewusstsein und fügte sich in die finsteren Träume, die er träumte, ein, wie ein fehlendes Puzzelteil. Erst, als er begriff, dass er ohnmächtig war, schreckte Trunks aus dem Schlaf. „Wah...?"  
Er wollte sich bewegen, doch sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch und stattdessen stöhnte er leise auf. Erst jetzt öffnete der Halbsaiyajin die ungewöhnlich gefärbten Augen. Das erste, das er zu sehen bekam, war Son Goten, der sich mit sorgenvoller Miene tief über seinen besten Freund beugte. Trunks schreckte zusammen. Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück.

„Nicht bewegen. Dein Rücken sieht schlimm aus. Vielleicht ...", Goten unterbrach sich, als er sah, wie der Violettfarbene die Lippen öffnete, um zu sprechen.

So viele Fragen drängten sich ihm ins Bewusstsein. Und plötzlich wusste er nicht mehr, was er eigentlich hatte fragen wollen – Er wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte.

Son Goten tastete seinen Körper ab. Trunks spürte seine heißen Finger auf seiner nackten Haut und fuhr unter dem sanften Druck zusammen, den er auf den ganz schmerzhaften Stellen hinterließ. Zum Teufel, er sollte seine dreckigen Griffel wegnehmen! Sah er nicht, dass es ihm schmerzte?!

Wieder öffnete Trunks die trockenen Lippen, doch er war wieder unfähig zu sprechen. Warum hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr über seinen Körper? Was war mit ihm geschehen, als er ohnmächtig wurde?  
"Du bist schlimm verletzt, Trunks." Verdammter Idiot – Als wäre er darauf nicht selbst gekommen! Doch er ließ ihn weitersprechen; was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, wo er es nicht einmal fertig brachte, die Lippen zu bewegen? „Ich glaube dein Rückrad ist gebrochen – und einige Rippen. Scheiße. An magische Bohnen ranzukommen wird ein Problem"

Ein Problem? Wieso? Trunks biss auf die Unterlippe und beobachtete stumm, wie sich Son Gotens Lippen bewegten, während er sprach. Er wirkte so angespannt – Wieso nur?

Erst, als er den Blick, der bis eben noch auf den feinen Gesichtszügen seines besten Freundes geruht hatte, hob und sich umsah, begriff er.

Sie befanden sich in einem recht steril eingerichteten Raum, der mehr dem Behandlungszimmer einer Arztpraxis glich, als einer Gefangenenparzelle, was bei genauerem Hinsehen ihr eigentlicher Verwendungszweck zu sein schien. An der Wand befestigt befand sich eine schmale, hart aussehende Pritsche, auf der man lieblos eine Decke und ein dünnes Kissen abgelegt hatte. Auf der Anderen Seite des Raums fand sich ein kleines Waschbecken und eine Art Plumpsklo ohne wirklichen Sichtschutz. Na toll. Soviel zum Thema Privatsphäre!

„Ja, ich weiß. Sie hätten uns vielleicht noch eine zweite Pritsche hinstellen sollen, aber du brauchst doch nicht gleich so ein unglückliches Gesicht zu machen", Gotens Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Mordplänen für diejenigen, die dafür verantwortlich waren. Er klang wirklich noch immer wie das Kind, das er vor sechs Jahren noch gewesen war.

„Wo sind... wir hier?", Oh, hey! Seine Stimme funktionierte wieder! Erleichtert schloss er ein paar Sekunden die Augen, als er auf Antwort wartete.

„Du sprichst ja wieder mit mir", bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem matten Lächeln, „Aber ich weiß es nicht. I-Ich bin neben dir wach geworden" Sein Schmunzeln verschwand und erst jetzt konnte man die Anspannung, wenn nicht gar Angst, in seinem Gesicht erkennen, die tief in seinem Herzen nistete. „Ich kann mich an gar nichts mehr erinnern"

Trunks versuchte erneut sich zu bewegen. Er keuchte vor Schmerz, „Was ... Was ist mit Vater?"

„Vegeta? Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich sagte doch gerade, ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, was geschehen ist!" Die Anspannung verschwand, wich einer kindlichen Empörung. Oh, es war so einfach, seine Gefühle zu erraten.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Nicht so laut, Alter. Mein Kopf platzt gleich."

Son Goten setzte zum Sprechen an, doch er wurde durch ein kreischendes Geräusch unterbrochen. Erst jetzt sah Trunks, dass eine Wand des Raumes aus nichts weiter als einer Glasscheibe zu bestehen schien. Es durfte also für die beiden kein großes Problem werden, hier heraus zu kommen – Insofern er bald wieder auf die Beine kam. Wenn sie doch nur magische Bohnen gehabt hätten!

Eine massive Stahltür hatte sich zu dem Gang hin geöffnet, der durch das Glas sichtbar war, und eine zierliche junge Frau trat ein, flankiert von zwei wirklich seltsam aussehenden Soldaten. Zumindest vermutete Trunks, das es Soldaten waren. Doch welchen Anschein hätten sie sonst vermitteln sollen, bewaffnet mit Geräten, die aussahen wie fremdartige Schusswaffen?

Die Frau ging mit langsamen Schritten auf die Glasscheibe zu, durch die sie zu sehen war und tippte mit schmalen Fingern sachte gegen die glatte Oberfläche. Zischend zog ein unsichtbares Messer Linien in die Scheibe, formten eine Tür, die im selben Moment aufsprang, in dem das Zischen erstarb.

Sie lächelte freundlich. Trunks wusste nicht, ob er sie als Frau oder als Mädchen bezeichnen sollte. Im Gegensatz zu den Soldaten schien sie noch recht jung, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie nicht viel älter sein konnte, als er selbst.

„Oh, wie ich sehe seit ihr schon wieder bei Bewusstsein. Es erfreut mich zu sehen, dass es euch soweit gut zu gehen scheint", ihre Stimme war hoch und hell, nicht mehr als eines Hauches gleich.

Der Saiyajinprinz hatte das Bedürfnis einen Blick mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu wechseln, der noch immer neben ihm kniete, doch Goten starrte das Mädchen so gebannt an, dass es in Trunks ein unangenehmes Gefühl auslöste.

Sein Blick fand sich zurück zu den seltsamen Besuchern. Die Soldaten wichen nicht von der Seite der jungen Frau, als hätten sie Angst, die beiden Saiyajins könnten im nächsten Moment auf sie losgehen und ihr eines ihrer langen, braunen Haare krümmen. Ob sie auf alle Männer diese Wirkung hatte? Gut, sie war hübsch – Sie hatte eine zierliche, gar zerbrechliche Statur, tiefe, braune Augen und ein so freundliches Lächeln, dass er sich vorstellen konnte, dass es bei Vielen sofort ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit auslöste – doch sie hatte die Ausstrahlung einer Schlange, die mit leisen, lockenden Worten ihre Opfer betörte. Oder war er der Einzige, der das fand?

Das Mädchen fing für einen Moment seinen Blick auf und lächelte so wissend, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört. Misstrauisch hielt er ihrem Blick stand. Er spürte wieder die Gewalt der Fragen über seine Zunge rollen, doch er hielt sich zurück.

„Wie geht es euch? Trunks, du kannst dich noch immer nicht bewegen, habe ich recht?", sie hatte einen Kasten in den Armen, den sie dicht an ihre Brust drückte, als sie näher kam.

Moment mal?!

„W-Woher--?"

Bevor er zuende sprechen konnte, zuckte sie mit den Achseln und unterbrach ihn, „Mein Herr hat mich über euch informiert. Ich bin nur hier, um mir eure Wunden anzusehen."

Trunks grunzte missbilligend. Es wurmte ihn, dass er nicht in der Lage war sich zu bewegen. Ansonsten hätte er seinem besten Freund, der ganz offensichtlich hingerissen war von soviel geballter Weiblichkeit, garantiert eine vor den Latz geschlagen. Zum Teufel, er sollte aufhören das Weib zu anzustarren! War ja ekelhaft!

„Mein Name ist Rya", bemerkte die Fremde wie nebenbei, während sie dabei war den Kasten zu öffnen, den sie eben noch so leidenschaftlich an sich gedrückt hatte. Er entpuppte sich als eine Art Miniatur-Medizinkoffer.

Rya ging neben Son Goten in die Knie und beugte sich über Trunks geschundenen Körper. Er spürte Schamgefühl in sich aufkommen, als er bemerkte, dass er mit nichts weiter bekleidet war als seiner Boxershorts. Wo zur Hölle waren seine anderen Kleider hingekommen?

„Ich habe hier ein Mittel, das dir helfen wird, dich zu regenerieren. Es wird dir vielleicht nicht schmecken und auch die Wirkung wird alles Andere als unschmerzhaft verlaufen, aber es hilft", sie zog ein Fläschchen mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit aus dem Köfferchen hervor. Noch in der selben Bewegung warf sie den Soldaten, die noch immer hinter ihr postiert waren, einen strengen Blick zu, der ihnen bedeutete, dass sie in dieser Situation nicht ihren Schutz benötigte. Sofort machten die beiden Männer einige Schritte zurück.

„Ich werde das Zeug nicht schlucken" Was glaubte sie eigentlich? Er befand sich schwer verletzt mit seinem besten Freund in einer Zelle mit nur einer Pritsche und einem Plumpsklo. Und da sollte er soviel Vertrauen in eine verantwortliche Fremde setzen, dass sie ihn nicht umbringen wollte? Waren die eigentlich noch ganz richtig im Kopf?

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du das sagen würdest. Aber von mir aus kannst du auch den Rest deines Lebens gelähmt auf diesem Boden liegen bleiben, wenn du das besser findest"

Da hatte man es! Diese verdammte Schlange!

Rya hantierte mit einer Rolle sterilem Verband. Sie rollte ein Stück auf und näherte sich damit Trunks Oberkörper.

„Bleib weg damit, Hexe!" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte sie so bedrohlich an, als könne er ihr somit das Verbandszeug entreißen. Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig, wo er doch seinen restlichen Körper nicht einmal spürte!

Sie betrachtete ihn mitleidig und seufzte. „Also gut. Dann soll das eben dein Freund hier übernehmen", die schlanken Finger hielten dem Schwarzhaarigen den Verband entgegen. Dieser nahm es erst nach einigen Sekunden entgegen, als hätte er solange gebraucht, um aus seiner seltsamen Starre zu erwachen. Idiot. Das würde er ihm irgendwann noch austreiben müssen!

„Ich wollte dir nur helfen, Trunks. Aber wenn du nicht möchtest...", sagte sie mit seidener Stimme und erhob sich elegant, darauf bedacht, nicht unter ihr weißes Kleid blicken zu lassen. „Das „Zeug", wie du es nennst, werde ich dir dennoch hierlassen. Vielleicht überlegst du es dir noch einmal? Wenn ja: Du musst die ganze Ampulle austrinken, sonst wirkt es nicht so gut" Rya stellte das Fläschchen auf die Pritsche und wandte sich langsam zum Gehen.

„Warte!", diesmal war es Son Goten, der sprach.

Das Mädchen mit den hellbraunen Haaren drehte sich um und lächelte freundlich, „Was ist?"

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Dies ist Takakus Raumschiff."  
Trunks sah, dass auch seinen besten Freund noch tausend weitere Fragen quälten, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Nur eine Einzige konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Was ist mit der Erde?"  
Lange herrschte Stille. Ryas Gesicht veränderte sich. Ihre Augen wurden traurig, ihre Lippen zuckten.

„511", sagte sie, „Sie existiert nicht mehr"

Und bevor die beiden Saiyajins etwas sagen konnten, war sie verschwunden.


End file.
